Blood Bonds are like Roofies
the Power of the Blood Bond---- Bonding is primarily an emotional power. A Thrall views the vampire to whom he is Bound as the central figure in his life and is invariably obsessed with her. Though he may despise his Regnant, he will do nearly anything to aid her. He will do nothing to harm his regnant and will even attempt to protect her from her enemies. It is very likely that the Thrall understands what is happening to him, intellectually at least, but he is unable to do anything about it. The Blood Bond is like falling in love -- once it happens, a character is caught in its grip until somehow he breaks free. The character may know he is in love, and hate what it makes him do, but that does not stop him from being in love and it doesnt' prevent him from doing the stupid things people in love sometimes do. The Blood Bond is possibly the closest approximation of that vaunted emotion many vampires ever reach. When roleplaying Blood Bond, use this "love" metaphor to understand just how deeply and completely the character is obsessed with the Regnant. A Regnant with a highly Conscience rating may return this "love" to some degree. One of the primary powers a Regnant has over her Thrall is the ability to Dominate the Thrall without eye contact. As long as the Thrall is able to hear the words of his Regnant, he can be Dominated. All difficulties are two higher whenever the Thrall makes a roll to resist the Domination of the Regnant. Blood Bond sometimes (but not always) gives the Regnant insight into the moods and feelings of the Thrall, and she may even know where the Thrall is from moment to moment, if the Blood Bond has been held long enough. If a character's Regnant asks a favor of him, he will perform the task if it is at all possible. However, if it requires him to risk his life, he does not have to do it. Even love is not that blind. Even so, if there is an emergency and the Regnant is being attacked, the Thrall's first instinct is to go to aid her. Self sacrifice is not unknown, especially if the Bond has been reinforced over the years. If the Thrall is treated well, the Bond is reinforced and it grows stronger -- if he is humiliated and degraded, the hate that develops will diminish the bonds influence on the Thrall. At the Storyteller's discretion, Willpower may be expended to temporarily resist the power of the Blood Bond. First the character must accumulate a number of successes on a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) equal to the number of times he has drunk from his Regnant. Then, depending on the circumstances, a Willpower point will eliminate the effects of the Bond, for a single turn to an entire scene. If the character simply wishes to plot against his Regnant, one Willpower point will enable him to do so for an entire scene. However, if he wants to actively attack his Regnant, it will take at least one Willpower per turn, and the player will probably have to make an additional Willpower roll each turn just to get the nerve to spend that Willpower point. It is possible to break a Blood Bond, but it is very difficult. It requires not only a massive expenditure of Willpower over a long period of time, but also necessitates that the character completely avoid his Regnant. If a Thrall does not see the Regnant for some time, and does not interact with the object of his attachment, the Bond will eventually die away. Some types of Natures, such as Child and Frantic, may never escape the Blood Bond, while others, such as Conniver or Loner, may do so very easily. The breaking of a character's Blood Bond cannot be achieved through experience points or successful rolls; it must be roleplayed. It is whispered that the Sabbat knows of ways to break the Bond, but it is said one must pledge to the sect before the process will be imparted. Whatever the case, those who most resent their Bondage and retain the free will to act independently flee to the Sabbat -- fearing the Black Hand less than continued servitude to an elder. Category:Vampire Category:Rules